


Hand of the Princess

by lolzorcat



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/F, RPS - Freeform, duncan is hannah's dad its a bit strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzorcat/pseuds/lolzorcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah is a princess and her father, King Duncan, is pushing her to get married. A contest is held and the winner becomes the prince. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of the Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand of the Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127140) by tooquirkytolose. 



“My lady, King Duncan would like to see you in the Great Hall,” one of castle Rutherford’s many servants inquired as she peaked her head through the ajar oak door. The princess rolled her eyes as she stood up from beside her bedroom window. She dusted off her puffy, navy dress and followed the servant through several of the castle’s many corridors. The maid stopped as they reached the Great Hall, and stepped aside to let her princess through.

As the princess stepped into the Great Hall, her father’s booming voice bounced off the rough stone walls, “Ah, my beloved daughter. Come!” The princess half-heartedly strode to her father’s throne. King Duncan stood to meet her. “My little Hannah, I think you know why I’ve summoned you.” Hannah sighed and muttered, “Because I haven’t chosen a suitor yet. I know, I know,” she straightened and looked her father straight in the eyes and continued with renewed vigor, “but did YOU know that if I could choose my husband, I’d probably be happily married at this point?” She walked to the window overlooking her kingdom and stared longingly at the men, old and young, that were lined up at the keep’s gate. Her gaze was pulled to one man in particular that stood out from the rest. He had a forest green cap on, a matching cloak, dark green tights, and black hide boots.

The King gasped suddenly and declared, “I have an idea! We shall hold a contest for the most stylish dress for you to kick dragon ass in. Whoever wins gets your hand in marriage!” He ran to out of the room and down the hall, heading for the stairs leading up to the keep’s main balcony.

Hannah couldn’t get the handsome cloaked man out of her head; she wanted him to win so desperately. An idea suddenly popped into her head, I’ll tell him what my style is! She raced to the castle library for parchment, a quill, and ink. The princess scribbled like mad; when she was finished she folded it into a paper airplane and ran back to the window. Her father was just finishing describing the challenge. Hannah aimed the plane at her pseudo prince, and threw with all her might. The message glided through the air and hit her target in the head. She watched as he carefully unfolded the parchment; Hannah bit her lip in anticipation. The cloaked man looked up at the castle, scanning the windows. When he got to the one she was standing at, he smiled and waved. Hannah winked and backed away from the aperture. She sighed and fell into the nearest chair, heart pounding from the long-distance encounter with her beloved. Hannah’s father bounded into the hall and beamed at his daughter. “This is fantastic, not only are you going to have a suitor today, but also new battle armor! Two birds with one stone.” He waltzed to the nearest servant, “Tell the tailor to prep his station,” he commanded. “He’s about to have a new project!”

An hour later, the contest closed. Princess Hannah and King Duncan walked down the line of possible princes, examining the sketched dresses. Some were too frilly, some wouldn’t even protect Princess Hannah, and others were just plain ugly. When the two came upon the green cloaked man’s drawing, the princess gasped. On the parchment was a red one shoulder dress with chainmail sleeves and leggings, a yellow, flowing cape, and knee high boots. “This is it! This is the one! I can’t fuckin believe it, it’s gorgeous!” Hannah screeched. King Duncan looked it over and nodded approvingly. He looked up at the cloaked designer and beckoned him towards them. The cloaked man stepped up and bowed. “Young man, you have won the contest!” the king declared. “Please, follow us to Castle Rutherford. The wedding shall commence at dawn tomorrow!” The three trekked back up to the fort’s gates and entered. Hannah admired the sketch until a servant plucked it from her hands and rushed off to the tailor’s room.

When they reached the Great Hall, King Duncan turned to the winner “Well then, son. Take off your cloak and hat. You’re indoors, show some manners!” The man pulled off his cap and unfastened his forest colored wrap to reveal two lumps on his chest. King Duncan gasped. “You-you’re a-a WOMAN?” Hannah’s bright blue eyes were wide and sparkling with curiosity. “What’s your name?” she asked. “Kim,” her suitor replied. The black haired imposter looked up at the king, “With all do respect your highness, you didn’t say “no ladies,”” The princess stood beside Kim, “No take backs!” she yelled, interlocking arms with her rightful partner. King Duncan thought for a moment and replied, “Oh what the hell. Do whatever you want.” Princess Hannah’s blue eyes locked with Kim’s brown ones. They smiled at each other, and kissed.


End file.
